Soul Mates
by minisignal
Summary: Mitsui died and now Meis is alone. Rukawa is making his move. Now that Mitsui told Meis to continue her life and move on without him, will Meis fall for Rukawa or mistake him for Mitsui? Reviews are truly appreciated.
1. The Meeting

Soul Mates  
by minisignal  
  
disclaimers: i don't own any of the characters of slam dunk.  
  
One day, Mitsui was playing hoops at his backyard. Suddenly, Sakuragi passed by and called, "Mitchan!!!" waving his hand up in the air.  
Mitsui waved back. Sakuragi called out "Why not join me in the school gym and let's shoot some hoops? Let's play one-on-one but don't fell sorry if this genius beat the hell out of you!!!"  
Sakuragi's laughter fill the air.   
"No thankx. I'd rather play hoops by myself here. And don't worry, I won't be late for school!!!"  
"Soothe yourself! See ya at practice!"  
Sakuragi left him behind. Mitsui continued to shoot some hoops but then a certain someone caught his eye. That someone is a girl. With long black shiny hair which reached her waist and big brown beatiful eyes.  
Quickly ran towards the girl. He stumbled and fell but when he reached the bus stop (that's where the mysterious girl was standing) the girl was no where in sight. He sighed and went back, got dressed and went to school.  
On his way to school, he tried to forget about the mystery girl he saw at the bus stop. But when he reached Shohoku, he saw a wild crowd and approached that wild crowd.  
It turned out to be his friends talking about a new student or something.   
"Hey! What's going on?"   
"Mitsui! There's this new girl who just passed by here awhile ago. Gosh! Is she pretty! Right guys?" Ryota updated Mitsui about the happenings.  
"Did this girl have a long black shiny hair which reached her waist and big brown beautiful eyes?"   
"Hell! Are you a fortune teller or what?! Yes, exact definition but you lack out something..."  
"I don't care! Where is she headed???"   
"I think she's headed at the principal's office. you know, since she's new here?!" Rukawa butted in.  
"Thankx! That's all I need!!!"  
He rushed off and left his fellow b-ball players behind. Ryota shrugged and looked at Rukawa who turned away.  
"Wait for me there my goddess!!!" Mitsui muttered softly as he ran towards the pricipal's office.  
Mitsui reached the principal's office but it was only the principal who he found. He ignored the principal and dashed off to his class room since the bell rang.  
He sat down his seat. Exhausted.  
"Excuse me, is anybody seated beside you?"  
"No. No one."  
The teacher went in the room. Everyone greeted him except Mitsui.   
"Hisashi! Since your too tired to greet me, why don't you take our new classmate around the school grounds right now?!"  
Mitsui stood up at once and went straight to the teacher.   
"Everyone, beore Hisashi here took off with our new classmate, I'll introduce her to all of you. Everyone please welcome Meis Sakura"  
The girl who sat beside the seat of Mitsui stood and introduced herself. Mitsui, now, stared at her, no, glared at her. And noticed that the voice of the girl was the same as the voice he heard awhile ago.  
Meis went out the room and Mitsui followed.  
"You're new here so I think the principal's office would be a nice start."  
"Um... can we skip that? I've been there already."  
"Ok! I think the library would be the next best thing."  
"Um... ok."  
On the way to the library, Meis started a conversation.  
"Mitsui, right?"  
Mitsui turned red.  
"Yeah... you can call me Hisashi if you want to."   
"I think Mitsui would do. I don't want your... Do you have a... GIRLFRIEND?"  
Mitsui turned to beet-red and his heart beated faster.  
  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER ONE ****** 


	2. The Fall

Chapter 2  
  
"Sorry. I forgot it was rude to ask a question like that. Forget that."  
Mitsui was so relieved she said that.  
"No, no, I don't mind. The answer is no."  
Meis seemed surprise to hear that.  
"What?! You don't have one???"  
"No." Mitsui blushed  
"Why's that?"  
"It seemed that, no one attracts me. Not that I'm waiting for a girl to approached me."  
"I get it."  
They reached the library and Mitsui introduced her to the librarian and Meis got her library card. Mitsui didin't stop there, he showed her around the big library. Mitsui was glad that Meis didn't brought up the subject again.   
Soon, they were out of the library.  
"I think the gymnasium would be next on my list."  
"Oh! Goody! I thought you'd never bring me there!!! In my old school, that's my favorite place!"  
Mitsui was so happy that he saw Meis very excited to see the gym.  
"By the way, do you play sports?"  
"Ya, I play for our varsity here."  
"Really? What sport?"  
Meis seemed really interested.  
"Basket ball."  
"Oh! So I was right! You were the guy I saw playing hoops this morning!"  
She saw me?! gulp! I thought Sakuragi was the only one who saw me in my boxers...  
"Not that I peeked!" Meis said immediately.  
"So," Mitsui was trying to change the topic, "you like basket ball?"  
"Like it? Are you crazy?! I love it!!!"  
Mitsui was so glad to hear that.  
Meis was doing some basket ball moves she said she saw in tv.   
She's so cute!!! I think she's the one!  
They reached the gym.  
"Wow!!! It's so big!!! I wish I could play b-ball here!"  
"You could play with me. If you wish you could also play with the team later at practice."  
"Really? I could?"  
"Yes, of course, why not?"  
Meis hugged Mitsui. Mitsui blushed, this time, his whole body went hot.  
"Thank you so much!"  
But she pushed herself away from Mitsui at once.  
"Sorry, but I can't today..."  
"Any day, you're welcome to play with us."  
"I'll try..."  
The bell rang.  
"So, I think that's about it."  
"Thank you so much Mitsui!"  
"No, thank you!"  
  
Ryota saw Mitsui in front of the gym during that breaktime. Ryota approached him.  
"Hey, what's up? You saw the mystery girl?"  
"Oh, hi Miyagi..."  
"Hey, what's with you?"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all..."  
"You look lost in thought."  
"Oh! Ryota! Hi! Sorry about that!"  
"Good! Mitsui's back!"  
"I saw the one!!!"  
"Who?"  
"Meis! Meis Sakura! My goddess, my princess, my love!"  
"Slow down! Who's that? Is it that new girl?"  
"Yes! Yes! She's the one!"  
"Wow! She really got you!"  
"Yeah, from the first time I saw her, I knew she's the one for me!"  
Sakuragi approached them with his army.  
"Hey there!!!"  
"Hi Sakuragi!"  
"What's wrong with Missy? He looks like he's sick. Is he sick?"  
"No, it's just that he saw the one."  
The bell rang, Mitsui dashed off to his class leaving the rest behind.  
Wow! He sure is serious about this. Ryota thought.  
  
Mitsui saw Meis is already seated at her seat beside Mitsui's seat.  
Mitsui wore a very big smile on his face and passed by Meis. Meis smiled back and saw hello.  
  
During the class, Mitsui started the conversation.  
"How about you?"  
"Huh???"  
"Do you have a... boyfriend?"  
"Oh, yes. He studies at Ryonan High. He's younger than I am but I don't mind."  
Mitsui was heart broken.  
  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER TWO ****** 


	3. The Outcome

Chapter 3  
  
Mitsui was surprised to hear Meis say that. He was really in shock!  
"Well, you know..."  
But then the bell rang. Meis stood up.  
"Well, I think I'll see you in the gym. My boyfriend changed our plans. Ja ne!!!"  
Now Mitsui was really curious. In fact he was dying with curiousity but even though he wanted to stand up and chase Meis, he was sticked to his chair.  
Who is it?! Is it someone I know? Is he in Ryonan's High basketball varsity? Is he the reason why Meis likes b-ball so much?!  
  
Mitsui entered the gymnasium. He was really walking so slow. Kogure approached him...  
"Hey! You look like you have lost a million dollars!"  
"Worse, my dreams... why did this happen to me?!"  
Mitsui was really furious that time that he almost cried. But he saw Ryonan's b-ball team across their bench. Suddenly he remembered that they have a practice game with Ryonan.  
"I almost forgot..."  
"Yes, so you'd better hurry up! First the game then your problems or else Anzai-sensei would be angry at ya! Catch ya in the court!"  
  
Mitsui dashed noff to the locker rooms and changed. He was bacdk to being the handsome, no problems, dedicated to b-ball Hisashi Mitsui!  
When he went out to the court, there was a lot of cheers. The game is about to start. Mitsui went to the court with his team mates.  
"You alright Mit-chan?" Sakuragi asked  
"How'd it go?" Ryota asked  
"You found her?" Rukawa asked  
It was one question after the other. He just ignored them and concentrate on the game. First half ended and Mitsui made 9 consecutive successful 3-point shots. Shohoku was leading by 5 points.  
But then Mitsui saw Meis there, sitting beside her new friends Haruko and the rest of Sakuragi's army. He was so happy to see Meis there watching him play.  
Anzai saw him and smiled. happy to see Mitsui happy for once.  
The second part started. and ended. Shohoku won by 9 points. Sakuragi was showing off again. The rest were celebrating but Mitsui ran up to Meis.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry our conversation was cut off awhile ago..."  
"Sorry Mitsui, I have to go to my boyfriend..."  
"Wait!!!"  
Too late... Meis was headed to Ryonan's bench.  
O, at least I can already find out who this guy she's so crazy about is.  
Mitsui was heart broken again when he saw Meis kissing SENDOH!!! He ran out the gym. Trying to hold his tears from flowing down.  
All his team mates saw him. Ryota and Rukawa followed him.  
"Hey, don't be sad... it's not yet finish..." Ryota tried to console him.  
"Yeah, there's still a lot there. She's not the only one you know?!" Rukawa added.  
Ryota nugged Rukawa trying to stop him.  
"I want to be alone for a while... I think I'll go home..."  
"We'll go with you, right Rukawa?"  
"Yeah. Just to make sure you'll be alright."  
"Thankx guys..."  
  
Meis saw Mitsui ran off, she was afraid it would happen...   
****** END OF CHAPTER 3 ****** 


	4. The Regrets

Chapter 4  
  
Ryota said, "You shouldn't have taken it too personally."  
"Yeah, you should have... you know.. get to know her better."  
"But she was perfect!!! Not a thing was wrong with her! Why did she have to be unavailable?!"  
They reached Mitsui's house and Ryota and Rukawa left. Mitsui felt a little better talking to his two pals.  
  
Meis, in the other hand, regretted what she did.  
"I should have told Mitsui the truth, cuz. I really like him."  
"That's what you get for lying and using me again! By the way, did you say... Mitsui?!"  
"Ya. Mitsui. I like him."  
"What did you see in him anyway?"  
"Well... he's cute, smart, plays basket ball very well and his eyes!!! Eeeekkk! To die for! Awhile ago when he looked at me... Oh God! I almost melted!!!"  
"Too bad you lied to him. Anyway, Uncle wouldn't approve of it either."  
"Oh my! I forgot all about Daddy!!!"  
"Uncle wouldn't like his little girl say that... naughty girl!"  
"Oh! Shut up! It just slipped my mind how Daddy... Oh no!!!"  
Finally (That was a long ride) They reached Meis house.   
"Don't forget what I told you Meis! I know you're older than me, but take my word! In the mean time, don't worry about Uncle yet, if you really like Mitsui, think how you'll explain it to him. See you tomorrow!!!"  
Meis entered her room and changed to her pjs.  
  
Mitsui was really hurt! Even though his friends made him feel better, it still hurts! He stared at his ceiling thinking about Meis.  
Meis? Same! She was thinking about Mitsui. They both can't get their sleep. They both started to feel drowsy and sleepy when the sun was about to rise up.  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER 4 ****** 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5  
  
Sakuragi passed by Mitsui's residence again hoping to see Mitsui shooting some hoops. But Mitsui was no where in sight. He saw a pebble on the ground, pick it up and threw it to Mitsui's bedroom window. Mitsui opened his window, just the time when Sakuragi threw the pebble.. Good thing, Mitsui saw the pebble coming and dodged and saw Sakuragi down there.  
"What's the big idea?! I almost got hit! What are you doing here anyway? It still early!" that goes with a big yawn.  
"Early? Did you look at your clock? It's already 7 am! I thought I'd see you playing basket ball DRESSED already!"  
Mitsui couldn't believe his eyes when he ran to his alarm clock, it read 7:02 am.  
"Gosh I overslept!!!"  
"Hey there?! I'll be going!"  
"Go!"  
He quickly got dressed pick up a toaston his way to the door and dashed to the bus stop. Just in time!!!  
"Whew! I better thank the genius later on. That was close!"  
When he got on board, he noticed that Meis was not in sight. Weird! He was eager to see her even after what had happened last night. When he reached his destination, he thank Sakuragi and greeted the rest.  
"How are you felling?" Ryota asked. But he had to avoid the sleeping Rukawa because he almost got squished. It was the same story every morning.  
"Wake up sleepy head! It's morning already! Good thing you don't have any accidents on your way here."  
"Gomene...," Rukawa was still drooling," Ohayo."  
"Ohayo! Ryota, did you see Meis already?"  
"Wow! You sure have guts! You still haven't given up! You know..."  
"Stop the warnings! I'm willing to continue. Just answer my question!"  
"No, no. Not yet. But she might have been here earlier than me you know..."  
"Arigato! Ja ne!" MItsui was no where in sight.  
"He's really serious about this Meis gal isn't he?!"  
"Poor Mitsui..."  
  
Mitsui saw Meis beside his seat, sleeping.  
Kinda reminds me of Rukawa!  
Mitsui tapped her shoulder. She woke up instantly and was so surprise to see Mitsui.  
"Mitsui! I can't sleep last night. Gomene... Yawn..."  
"Same here! I was thinking of you..."  
Meis' heart beat faster. It was running actually.  
"Wh...Why?"  
"Oh, nothing just because of yesterday..."  
"Mitsui..."  
"Do you really have a boyfriend?"  
Meis blushed.  
"I told you..."  
Mitsui put a stop to it. He put his finger over at Meis' lips.  
"Shhh... Don't tell me what you told me yesterday."  
"What?! Don't tell me..."  
"You were not sincere when you told me yesterday. Also, the kiss was not passionate enough, it was only on Sendoh's cheek! Man! Who do you think I am?!"  
"How..."  
The bell rang...  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER 5 ****** 


	6. True Confession

Chapter 6  
  
Meis was relieved. She ran out of words to say. She didn't want to lie to Mitsui again, or maybe she was just afraid Mitsui will catch her again. She was afraid she'll lose the ONE!  
On the other hand, Mitsui was so happy he had thought it over the night. It was all worth thinking. The bell rang again, it was time for thier lunch!  
  
Mitsui saw Meis eating by herself on the school grounds. He approached her to continue the conversation.   
"Listen, I didn't mean to lie to you... um... I was just testing you... that's it! Testing you."  
"Yeah right!"  
"Really! I didn't mean it! Honest!"  
"uhhuh..."  
Mitsui was showing no interest to what she's saying. Meis was really worried that time.  
"Who is Sendoh?"  
"You know, a player in Ryonan High..."  
"No! To you! Who is he to you?"  
"He's just a friend..."  
"How friendly can you get?! Even if he was you're best friend, you didn't have to kiss him!"  
"OK, Sendoh is my cousin... but if you don't believe me..."  
"I believe you."  
Meis was shocked! It was only yesterday Mitsui knew her but then He already know whether she's lieing or not.  
They spent the rest of thier time together. Talking about stuff... Both of them think it would be a good friendship even though it started bad.  
Little did the two of them knew, they were being spied on. Ryota and Rukawa was having a blast eavesdropping on the two of them. But, just thier luck, the bell rang.  
Meis waited all day for Mitsui to ask her for a date. But the day end, no date. Meis was wondering about it. Mitsui was off to the gym so, Meis thought it was just because of b-ball practice.  
She followed Mitsui to the gym and sat with Haruko and the rest.  
"Hey! How'd it go?"  
"Nothing..."  
"He didn't ask you for a date???"  
"Nope. No date."  
"I didn't know Mitsui would be so cold!"  
"No, he's not cold... It's just that, maybe because of the practice."  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
"... Yeah. He's really nice and all..."  
"You shouldn't hit around the bush. Better make the first move. Mitsui can really be shy at times. And he's dedicated so much to basket ball. He might marry the game itself!"  
Meis thought about it. The practice has ended and it was time to go home. Mitsui was with Ryota and Rukawa when Meis approached him.   
"Hey! Guys, this is Meis Sakura. Meis, Rukawa and Ryota."  
"Please to meet you both."  
"We're also please to meet you Meis. Listen, we better get going... we both have dates to go to you know."  
Ryota whispered to Mitsui  
"Better make you're move! Enjoy!"  
Rukawa and Ryota were gone. It's just Meis and Mitsui alone.  
"Great shots!"  
"Thanks!"  
"So, you tired?"  
"Tired?! Are you kidding?! I still got a lot of energy to burn!"  
"Do you have something planned for tonight?"  
"You mean besides the fact to go home and watch tv? Nothing! No plans!"  
"Um... would you like to go to our house for dinner?"  
"Do you realize you just asked me out for a date?"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, just that it's a guy thing."  
"Well, it's the 21st century even girls are allowed to do it already."  
"O! Ok, guess I'm just an old fashioned guy."  
"Is it alright then?"  
"Well..."  
"Please..."  
"If you insist."  
"I insist!"  
"Alright then. Is your house far? Because you know, my car is at the shop."  
"It's ok. Sendoh's out in the car."  
"Sendoh?"  
"Daddy doesn't trust his little girl."  
"Oh! Ok."  
And they were out.  
  
In Sendoh's car...  
"Hop in!" Sendoh invited Mitsui.  
"Thankx."  
"Cuz, let's go!"  
"Go where?"  
"HOME."  
"You're making me your chauffer."  
"Well, Daddy expects you to do that."  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes! I thought of it a million times already. Stop asking questions and just drive."  
"Ok."  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER 6 ****** 


	7. The Date

Chapter 7  
  
"Here we are!"  
"Thankx cuz!"  
"Good night!"  
Sendoh turned to Mitsui and said,"Good luck, you'll need it." with a smirk on his face and his funny smile.  
"Don't mind cousin Sendoh. He's always like that. It's just that he doesn't have someone, you know?!"   
Mitsui was surprised. Sendoh is so popular in Ryonan High! Is he as cold as Rukawa?  
"Let's go in!"  
"Uh... Ok..."  
Mitsui was surprised to see such a big mansion in front of him.  
Gosh! They call this a house? For me this is HEAVEN! There must be a hundred rooms here!  
As they entered the mansion, there was a guy holding the door opened for them.  
Must be the butler...  
"Meis?! You home?" a big, harsh voice called as they entered the mansion.  
"Yes, Daddy! I'm home and I brought a friend with me!"  
Gulp! That's her Dad?! I better get out of here! I'm doomed!  
"Come in here! Dinner's getting cold! And introduce your friend to me!"  
"Coming Daddy! I'd go up to my room first and change!" "Mitsui, go to the dining room first I'll meet you there. Meanwhile, sweet talk my Dad first!"  
Meis went up already.  
Gulp! My last chance! Will I escape or meet her Dad? Meis invited me. I must go!  
Mitsui walked in the dining room and saw a big man seating on a chair.  
This is it! There's no backing out!  
"You're the friend my princess invited over."  
"Yes sir."  
Mitsui was trembling.  
"Don't be afraid. So, what's your name?"  
"Mitsui, sir. Hisashi Mitsui."  
"Mitsui... you're a classmate of Meis?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you play any sports for Shohoku? You know... like any varsity?"  
"I do sir."  
"Then, what sport is it?"  
"Basketball sir."  
"What posistion do you play?"  
After that question, Meis entered the dining room. Mitsui stood up and opened a seat for Meis. He stared at Meis' sweet gentle face which matches her long black gown on her beautiful slender body.  
Wow! She sure is dressed!  
He also noticed that her long black hair was tied tightly in a bun.  
"Konbanwa Kime!"  
Meis seated down and Mitsui also sat down on his chair.  
"So, where were we Mitsui? Ahh!!! Yes! What posistion do you play?"  
"Shooting Guard sir."  
"SG! That means you're great at shooting 3-point shots!"  
"Yes, Daddy! You should have seen Mitsui play during their practice game with Ryonan! He was great!"  
"Really? Do you know Sendoh? Sendoh Akira?"  
"Daddy! Cuz was the one who drove us here!"  
"What?! Mitsui, do you have a car?"  
"Yes sir but it's in the shop. I plan to get it tomorrow."  
"Good. Meis! Do you expect Sendoh to drive you around all the time?"  
"No! Of course not! But you won't let me drive my own car!"  
"We'll talk about this later! So, Mitsui, where do you live?"  
"I live 2 blocks from here sir."  
"Oh... Ok."  
The meal continued on and there were conversations. Soon, the meal has ended. Meis led Mitsui out on the front porch and dismissed the butler from his job for the day.  
"You didn't tell me I need to get dress for a dinner in your hous... no, mansion."  
"Well, it doesn't really matter. I just really like to dress up even though it's not necessary."  
Mitsui looked at Meis under the moon light.  
Gosh! She's really pretty!   
"Well, see you tomorrow!"  
"Ya.. wait a minute... tomorrow?!"  
"Yes. You have plans?"  
"Nothing really... just a day of channel surfing, playing computer and shooting some hoops."  
"Well, let's see each other again tomorrow."  
"Yeah... sure. That'll be great."  
Mitsui turned away and was ready to leave. Meis was sad that Mitsui didn't move over to her. So, she had no other choice, she ran after Mitsui and kissed him passionately.  
Mitsui was surprised. So surprised that he didn't kiss back. Instead, he tried to pry loose from Meis' tight hug. But he went weak and let Meis continue.  
After a long passionate kiss, Mitsui turned back again ready to leave. Meis entered her mansion and fell behind the door. Mitsui went straight home and laid on his bed.   
Both of them slept so peaceful that night...  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER 7 ****** 


	8. Sneaks

Chapter 8  
  
Sakuragi passed Mitsui's residence at 7:30 am. He noticed that Mitsui's bedroom is still dark so, he threw a rock (I mean a big one) at Mitsui's bedroom window. Mitsui was still dazed because of Meis' kiss last night. He didn't saw the rock in coming towards him when he opened the window. And PAK!!! Mitsui fell and stood up. He shouted at Sakuragi,  
"Hey! I got hit that time! What are you trying to do?! Kill me???"  
"It's already 7:30 am I'm already late and there you are still snoring?!"  
"Late for what?! Today's a saturday, no school! Remember?!"  
Sakuragi remembered and ran towards the opposite direction at once. He feared that Mitsui might try to catch him and beat him bad. Mitsui does have a reputation of being a former bad guy.  
"Ouch! Silly Hanamichi!"  
  
Mitsui headed towards the car shop to get his car. He felt that someone was following him so early but he just put off the thought. Although he shouldn't have! Ryota was following him and checking his every move.   
Where is he headed?! Is Meis living in a car shop?!  
Mitsui paid the bill and got on his convertible  
"Ahhh! This is the life! I don't have to commute again! I just need to be more careful, right?" He was talking to his blue convertible.  
How could I follow him? I forgot that Mitsui had his car at the shop. Maybe now he's headed for Meis' house. I don't think I could catch up with just my bicycle. Maybe showing up isn't a bad idea now.  
Miyagi acted like he coincidentally saw Mitsui. Mitsui offered him a ride.  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Nowhere. just got my car out, you know? I'm gonna spend my mourning waxing up this little baby!"  
I think he loves his car more than he cares for Meis...  
"Miyagi!"  
"Huh?"  
"Looks like you have been day dreaming again! Who is it about? Ayako?"  
"No! Why would I think of her anyway?"  
"Trying to hide your feelings! Tell you what, you'd better make your move. You have been asking Ayako a lot but still you're always too shy to tell her what you really feel. Ayako's pretty you know?"  
"I know..."  
"Someone might beat you to her."  
"Why would someone do that?!"  
"Never mind... where are you headed to, by the way?"  
Caught! Where am I headed to? Think Ryota!!!  
"Um... just drop me over there at the corner."  
"Ok..."  
Ryota got off the corner.  
"Thank'x Mitsui!"  
"Hey! No Prob! Think about what I have said to you!"  
Mitsui drove off.  
  
Mitsui was ready to see Meis after dropping off Ryota.  
Boy! Glad he had somewhere to go.  
Mitsui rang the door bell and the butler answered it. He led Mitsui to the sala which Mitsui found it hard to believe. The Sakura's sala was 5 times larger than their sala! Mitsui waited there and admired the Sakura's sala.  
Mitsui heard footsteps and remembered why he's there.  
Oh! I'm here to pick Meis up...  
Meis was in front of Mitsui a minute after Mitsui remembered why he's there.  
Meis look lovely in her white off-shoulder blouse and her denim skirt. This time her hair was loose.  
"Wow! You look lovely today!"  
"Thank you." Meis blushed.  
"Where shall we go?"  
"Why don't we go to the new restaurant? I didn't have my breakfast yet."  
"Me too!"  
They went off.  
  
On their way to the Restaurant,   
"Nice car!"  
"Thank'x"  
"Um... can I turn the radio on?"  
"Sure. Let me."  
Mitsui turned the radio on.  
"Thank'x"  
Before Mitsui can say 'No problem' Meis sang with the radio.  
Gosh! She's not only beautiful and nice, she's also a great singer.  
Mitsui admired her long black shiny hair which was blown by the wind. The song ended.  
"Great voice!"  
"Thanks..."  
"No really!"  
"Thank'x Hisashi-kun!"  
Mitsui blushed.  
She called me Hisashi!  
They reached the restaurant and entered.  
  
"What a lovely restaurant!"  
"Yeah too bad we're only here for our breakfast."  
They both laughed since it was already 11:55 am when they got there.  
They ordered and their date went on.  
Little did they know...  
  
"Shhh... keep low Rukawa!"  
"I am! This is the lowest I could get Ryota!"  
"Oh! Just stop moving around."  
"Ok."  
"Hey guys!" A familiar voice sneaked up behind them.  
They both turned around and saw...  
"SENDOH!"  
"Wow! That's not what I expected. By the way what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing... Wait a minute! What are you doing here?!"  
"I'm here to um... eat! Yeah that's it. I'm here to try this new restaurant."  
"Why are you out here?!"  
"I'm going in when I saw the two of you out here."  
"Oh..."  
"What are you two doing out here in the bushes anyway?"  
"Nothing."  
"You're sneaking up on their date aren't you?!"  
"Hey! You're the one who's sneaking. We're here to um..."  
"TO WHAT?!"  
Mitsui and Meis were standing before them.   
"Uh oh..." The three of them were doomed!  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER 8 ****** 


	9. The Tragedy

Chapter 9  
  
Rukawa tried to run away from the danger they caused.  
"Where are you going?" Ryota pulled him back. "We all caused this. You're the one who asked me to sneak."  
"What are you all doing here? Even you cousin Sendoh?! I can't believe you!"  
"Wait! Let me explain. I didn't plan to sneak. I'm about to go in and try this new restaurant but I saw these two here..."  
"And you sneak in too!!! Wait 'til uncle here this!!!"  
Sendoh was looking down While Mitsui talked to his two friends privately.  
"What were you doing there?"  
"We were looking if everything is alright. We thought that you might need our help."  
"I'm not the one who asked Meis to come out here. In fact I covered you both up. She saw Sendoh and decided to go out here."  
"We're sorry Mitsui..."  
"I understand. You're my friends. I knew you were here to support me. I'm not angry at you."  
"Thanks Mitsui!"  
"Ok then. I won't be needing help with my date now. You may go. And by the way, how'd you know I had a date here?"  
"Um... I saw both of you so, I called Miyagi. We were about to go in when that pesky Sendoh showed up."  
"So, you also planned to eat here?"  
"Yeah, that's the idea."  
"Oh! Sorry bout Meis. She just doesn't want people sneaking up on her."  
"It's ok. We'll go in now."  
"See ya!"  
  
Mitsui returned to Meis and Sendoh.   
"Ok, I'll not tell uncle already. But be sure you won't do it again."  
"Sure! Thank'x Meis."  
"Remember your promise."   
"Sure."  
"Come on, Mitsui! Sendoh planned to eat here too."  
"So did Miyagi and Rukawa! Why don't all of us eat together?"  
"Sure! It'll be lots of fun!"  
They entered the restaurant and ask Ryota and Rukawa to join the three of them. They had lots of fun... except for Rukawa and Sendoh who, stole glances, evil glances to each other.  
They finished their meal and Ryota, Rukawa and Sendoh went thier way. Mitsui and Meis went to thier own date.  
  
They went to the amusement park. Mitsui won Meis a big huggable teddy bear. They continued to have fun. And went to the park to watch the sunset. Mitsui dropped Meis off at her house.  
"Thank'x Mitsui... I really had lot's of fun today."  
"Yeah me too..."  
"Well, I need to go in now. Daddy must be furious already."  
"Thank'x again."  
Mitsui kissed Meis on her cheek and turned back.  
"Good night Meis."  
Meis was disappointed... And run to Mitsui and kissed him passionately.  
Mitsui responded to Meis.   
"Night Mitsui..."  
"Night..."  
Mitsui seemed to have melted by that kiss. Meis entered her mansion and Mitsui went home.  
On his way home, Mitsui felt his left knee weakening. It really hurt, (because of his injury before) his foot got stuck in the pedal. He saw a truck ahead and tried to stop but it was too late. The truck was running so fast that the brake didn't stop at once.   
Mitsui an accident...  
  
****** END OF CHAPTER 9 ****** 


	10. Is It the End?

Chapter 10  
  
Meis was running to the emergency room. She almost tripped a dozen times in her high heels. She was crying non-stop since Mitsui's accident.  
"Doctor! What happened?!" she cried practically hysterical. "What happened?! Is he going to be all right???"  
"Ms. Meis, you were the one we called because you were the one who's in the picture in his wallet."  
"What happened? I don't need anything to know why I'm the one you called! Is Hisashi-kun all right? Where is he?"  
Her father held her back and hugged her.  
"Daddy, why did this happen to Mitsui?"  
Her father said nothing in reply and just patted her back.   
"Mitsui!!!"  
Meis heard Miyagi shout. She saw him and saw Rukawa who had his eyes barely open running towards the emergency room.  
"Meis! How's Mitsui?"  
"I... I don't know..."  
"It's going to be ok Meis... don't worry. Thank'x for calling us."  
"Meis..."  
She saw Sendoh behind Ryota and Rukawa.   
"What happened?"  
"I don't know!!!" Her cry was even louder.   
"Ms. Meis, do you know where his parents are?"  
Meis looked at Ryota and Rukawa, hoping they can answer the question.  
"They are on vacation Doc. Even Mitsui doesn't know where they are. He lives with his aunt." Ryota filled the doctor with the necessary informations.  
  
When they are done...  
"Doctor, can I come in?"  
"Surely miss."  
The doctor held the door open for Meis. Meis entered, the rest tried to follow but the doctor stopped them.  
"Sorry, in the emergency room, only one at a time."  
  
Inside the emergency room...  
"Hisashi-kun..."  
Meis saw Mitsui laid down on the hospital bed with a lot of needles struck on his hands. Mitsui didn't reply to Meis' call.  
"Mitsui, promise me you'll be ok. I'll take care of you as long as you're at the hospital. I know we just knew each other two days ago..."  
Meis ran out. She couldn't bare to see Mitsui like that.  
  
"How's Mitsui? Is he all right?"  
Meis couldn't answer Rukawa's question. But Rukawa understood.  
They all put their trust to Mitsui.  
"Daddy, is Hisashi-kun going to be all right?"  
"Don't worry princess, everything's gonna be ok..."  
They all waited for the doctor's report. Finally, after 2 hours of waiting the doctor approached them.  
"The patient will be transferred to the ICU."  
"Is he going to be ok? Can we talk to him there, doctor?"  
"Maybe tomorrow. You can all go home now."  
"Daddy, can I stay here? With Mitsui?"  
"But princess..."  
"Please???"  
"Oh, ok."  
They all left Meis together with Mitsui there in the hospital.  
  
Meis stayed awake beside Mitsui the whole night. She never did get some sleep.  
"Meis..." a weak voice called her.  
"Hisashi-kun! You're all right!!!"  
Mitsui forced a smile.  
"Meis, I love you..."  
"I love you too, Hisashi-kun!"  
"You know I'll always be here..."  
"I know! Please promise me that!"  
"I promised at the..."  
"The love tunnel!"  
"Yeah the love tunnel... I promised you that."  
He saw Meis crying.  
"Meis, don't cry..."  
Meis sniffled and tried to stop crying but she couldn't help it.   
"Meis..."  
"Yes, Hisashi-kun?"  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too."  
"Gosh, you're so beautiful... I'm so lucky I met you..."  
"Mitsui! Yes you met me and I met you... But it's not the end! We will still have so many happy times ahead of us!!!"  
"Meis... I have only met you 2 days ago... But gosh, it feels like I have known you for a long time."  
"You too Mitsui..."  
"I don't know what that means... But all I know is I'll always be with you no matter what..."  
Meis fell quiet.  
"Meis... I don't want to see you cry because of me..."  
"Hisashi-kun!" She held his hand and kissed it. "Nothing will bring us apart. Nothing."  
"Meis... you're the first girl I love and will love."  
"You too Mitsui... you too..."  
"Meis... Meis Sakura... what a lovely name..."  
"What are you saying Mitsui?"  
"Meis... I guess this is farewell..."  
"No, it's not!!!"  
"Good bye Meis..."  
Mitsui's lost his heart beat at that same night.   
"Hisashi-kun! You promised! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!!!"  
She cried. She didn't let go of Mitsui's hand. She kissed him passionately on his lips but there was no kiss returned.  
"Hisashi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The doctor's hurried but it was too late... Mitsui was...  
"Miss, I'm sorry..."  
"No! It isn't true!!!"  
"Sorry, miss..."  
"Hisashi-kun! You promise you'll never leave me! Then why at the same day you did?!"  
  
The next day...  
Meis, Ryota, Rukawa, Sendoh, Sakuragi, Akagi, Kogure, Mr. Anzai and all the rest were all dressed in black.  
Meis was still beside Mitsui's body. She didn't leave his side. She was always there. But Ryota told her to rest for awhile. Meis went out.  
"Why are you crying?" She heard a familiar voice beside her.She looked at the guy beside her.   
"Surprise! I told you I'll be with you..."  
"Hisashi-kun!"  
"I love you Meis..."  
"I love you too Mitsui..."  
  
****** END ****** 


	11. Meis' new love?

2 years have passed since Hisashi Mitsui's death, Meis Sakura promised to herself that she wouldn't love anyone else in her whole life. Mitsui always appears in her dream and that's the only way she can communicate with Mitsui.  
  
One night…  
  
Mitsui: Meis, I have been wanting to tell you this, you shouldn't punish yourself because of me.  
  
Meis: What do you mean?  
  
Mitsui: You should be always alone because of me.  
  
Meis: I'm not alone, your always here with me. You said that to me at the…  
  
Mitsui: Now, now. I know what I have said. But now, I know that I can never be with you forever like the time when I was alive.  
  
Meis: What do you mean?  
  
Mitsui: I can't give you the happiness guys can.  
  
Meis: What? You are my happiness. I don't need anyone else.  
  
Mitsui: Please Meis don't make this hard for me. I'm still here for you.  
  
Meis: I know that. That's why…  
  
Mitsui: There's a lot of guys courting you and waiting for your reply. I don't want you to turn me down just because I'm still here.  
  
Meis: Mitsui…  
  
Mitsui: Please Meis. I'll not talk to you for awhile.  
  
Meis: Mitsui! No! I can't survive not talking to you.  
  
Mitsui: You will Meis, you will…  
  
The next day…  
  
Sendoh: What's the matter Meis?  
  
Meis: Mitsui's gone.  
  
Sendoh: I hate to break it to you but Mitsui's long gone.  
  
Meis: No he isn't! He's always there for me until now.  
  
Sendoh: What happened?  
  
Meis: He told me to continue on to my life…  
  
Sendoh: That's right. You should. So are you going to answer that kitsune or what?  
  
Meis: It's not that easy Akira…  
  
1 year has passed since Mitsui's death, Rukawa started to realize that Meis was really beautiful and started to court her even though she's in college and he's in high school.  
  
Sendoh: I don't know what you mean.  
  
Meis: It's not that simple to forget about Mitsui.  
  
Sendoh: What's hard with it? You hardly knew the guy.  
  
Meis: It's difficult.  
  
Sendoh: How much time did Mitsui gave you?  
  
Meis: He didn't say…  
  
Sendoh: Get on with it Sis!  
  
Meis: Huh?  
  
Sendoh: If that's what Mitsui likes why not right? Do you want to make him happy?  
  
Meis: Of course!  
  
Sendoh: Then do what he said. Find a guy. You've got lots of suitors!  
  
Meis: You sure?  
  
Sendoh: Of course!  
  
Meis: Help me out if I need it?  
  
Sendoh: I'll be right here.  
  
Meis: Thanks Akira!  
  
They reached their university…  
  
Sendoh: So, will you give Rukawa the thumbs up?  
  
Meis: I'll think about it. (She gave off a smile)  
  
They walked up too their classes.  
  
After school…  
  
Sendoh: Want to check out your old school's basketball team?  
  
Meis: No way!  
  
Sendoh: Drop dead serious sis!  
  
Meis: Let's go!  
  
Sendoh drove them to Shohoku High…  
  
Meis: I miss this place!  
  
Sendoh: When's the last time you went here?  
  
Meis: Graduation Day… without Mitsui.  
  
Sendoh: Cut it off sis! You're giving me the creeps!  
  
Meis: All right!  
  
They walked towards the gymnasium…  
  
Meis: I miss this place…  
  
Sendoh: You haven't been here since the day…  
  
Meis: Yeah. But me thinks I'll be hanging here a lot more often now…  
  
Sendoh: You mean???  
  
Meis: Yepz!  
  
Sendoh: All right!  
  
Meis: You mean you've been rooting for him all these time?  
  
Sendoh: Can't say…  
  
Meis: Akira Sendoh!!!  
  
Sendoh: Hey! Hey! (He ran and avoided ever blow of Meis)  
  
They reached the gym…  
  
Sendoh: Stop! Here we are!  
  
Meis: Yeah, here we are… *Gulp*  
  
Sendoh: You nervous?  
  
Meis: Why should I be nervous?  
  
Sendoh: Because the captain of Shohoku basketball team, the coldest hunk around except for me is going to be yours?  
  
Meis: Of course not! And who says you're a hunk?  
  
Sendoh: Oh, a lot…  
  
Meis: I haven't heard that!  
  
Sendoh: tsk, tsk… You're late sis!  
  
They entered the gym…  
  
Meis: /I think I'm going to faint!/  
  
Sendoh: First time?  
  
Meis: No! Of course not! I've been here twice!  
  
Sendoh: With Mitsui…  
  
Meis: …  
  
Rukawa: Meis-chan!!! Sendoh-kun!!! How nice of you to drop by!!!  
  
Sendoh: How's the team going?  
  
Rukawa: Fine, of course except for that baka- self-proclaimed-tensai… (Gave Sakuragi a nasty glare)  
  
Rukawa: Meis-chan! How's my favorite angel?  
  
Sendoh: Better check on with Anzai-sensei. Be back sis!  
  
Meis: Wait!  
  
Too late! Sendoh left them alone.  
  
Rukawa: How are you Meis-chan?  
  
Meis: Still alive.  
  
Rukawa: So, can we go somewhere tonight?  
  
Meis: What?  
  
Rukawa: Come on! It's been over a year! Is it a rejection or an acceptance?  
  
Meis: … (She looked at Rukawa for a long time and asked herself) /Am I ready?/  
  
Rukawa: Well…?  
  
Meis: *sigh* Yes.  
  
Rukawa: Yes!!!  
  
The whole gym looked at Rukawa as he jumped and shouted so loud.  
  
Rukawa: Sorry… (blushed) Can I call you Meis now?  
  
Meis: Call me whatever you want sweetie.  
  
Meis changed!!!  
  
Rukawa: All right! Shall we go somewhere tonight Meis?  
  
Meis: Sure!  
  
Rukawa: All right!!! I'll end the practice now. Wait for me darling.  
  
Meis: Right.  
  
Rukawa left and Meis was alone. She sat down.  
  
Mitsui: I'm glad!  
  
Meis (whispers): Mitsui!  
  
Mitsui: Glad you picked him. I could trust him.  
  
Meis: You're still here!  
  
Mitsui: Of course! I told you I'd be here forever.  
  
Meis:…  
  
Mitsui: I don't blame you for being speechless. Just don't be too sweet.  
  
Meis: Hey, you can't tell me what I can do now.  
  
Mitsui: Just kidding! Well, I'll be able to rest now! I'll be right here when you need me Meis!  
  
Meis: Right Hon…  
  
Mitsui left as Rukawa went back.  
  
Rukawa: Sorry it took so long…  
  
Meis: No, it's ok. Really…  
  
Rukawa: Where shall we go?  
  
Meis: Anywhere.  
  
Rukawa: You hungry?  
  
Meis: A bit.  
  
Rukawa: good! I'm famished! Let's eat!  
  
Meis: Lead on!  
  
Rukawa brought Meis to a restaurant. Fancy yet simple in some way.  
  
Rukawa: Is this fine?  
  
Meis: It'll do.  
  
Rukawa: I'm sorry if I can't be like Mitsui…  
  
Meis: No, it's ok.  
  
Rukawa: I promise I'll do my best to make you happy angel.  
  
Meis: I would like that…  
  
They ordered.  
  
Meis: How's the basketball team?  
  
Rukawa: It's ok. Things are going fine. How about your time in the university?  
  
Meis: It's fine. Things couldn't get better.  
  
Rukawa: Meis, …  
  
Meis: Huh?  
  
Rukawa: You don't mind do you?  
  
Meis: Mind what?  
  
Rukawa: Having a younger guy?  
  
Meis: No, I don't mind. At least now I have someone I could take care of.  
  
Rukawa: No, you don't.  
  
Meis: Huh?  
  
Rukawa: I'll be the one to take care of you…  
  
Meis was shaking. She didn't know that Rukawa was this romantic since all he sent her were flowers, chocolates, letters and stuffed animals. She didn't expect that once she made a commitment with him…  
  
The night ended…  
  
Rukawa: See you tomorrow angel?  
  
Meis: Sure.  
  
Rukawa: Would you mind if I'm the one who'll stop by you university tomorrow?  
  
Meis: Sure, I don't mind.  
  
Rukawa: Good night Meis…  
  
Meis: Good night Rukawa.  
  
Meis went in. Rukawa was disappointed he didn't get a kiss.  
  
Rukawa: /maybe next time…/ 


	12. Rukawa? The happiest man alive?

Sendoh: Well, well, Mrs. Kaede Rukawa seems to be half-awake today. How'd your night went with Rukawa?  
  
Meis: Just fine I guess *yawn*  
  
Sendoh: From the looks of it, it looks like you've stayed up all night.  
  
Meis: You could say that.  
  
Sendoh: What?!  
  
Meis: No, no. We just ate at a fancy restaurant and we talked about a lot of things.  
  
Sendoh: Oh…  
  
When they reached the university, Sendoh still needed to help Meis out of the car because she's still a little woozy.  
  
Sendoh: /I wonder how late she stayed up last night… /  
  
After school, Meis and Sendoh headed for Sendoh's convertible. When they reached the convertible, they were surprised to see a dog cage at the back seat.  
  
Meis: I didn't know you brought a dog to school.  
  
Sendoh: I don't even have a dog.  
  
Meis: Then, who's it from?  
  
Sendoh: Here's a note! 'To Meis.' It's for you. *passed the letter to Meis*  
  
Meis: Wonder who's it from. He's such a cute pup!!!  
  
To Meis, my angel.  
  
Sorry if I couldn't stay so long at your university. I have basketball practice. Here's a little something for you. Hope you like him. His name is Kaede, I named him that in order for you to remember me always!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Kaede Rukawa  
  
Sendoh: Well?  
  
Meis: It's from Kaede.  
  
Sendoh: Sweet!!!  
  
Meis: Not really, says he couldn't come.  
  
Sendoh: What's his name? *playing with Kaede the pup*  
  
Meis: Kaede.  
  
Sendoh: You gave him the name?  
  
Meis: No! Kaede gave Kaede the name for me to remember him always.  
  
Sendoh: How sweet!  
  
Meis: Stop it! *snatches Kaede from Sendoh's killer grip*  
  
Sendoh: Ok, ok. Let's go!  
  
Sendoh drove them in front of the Shohoku gymnasium.  
  
Meis: What are we doing here?  
  
Sendoh: What do you think? He gave you something didn't he?  
  
Meis: No, no. Sendoh Akira, drive me home this instant!  
  
Sendoh: Hey sis, chill out! It's not proper not to say thanks to a person who gave you something.  
  
Meis: Akira, I'm a girl, I should not be the one always going here.  
  
Sendoh: How can you give thanks then?  
  
Meis: I don't know, maybe he'll call later on.  
  
Sendoh: Oh, brother! He's got the title 'captain of Shohoku basketball club' Maybe he'll be very exhausted from practice later on.  
  
Meis: Well, maybe tomorrow.  
  
Sendoh: Why put it off?  
  
Sendoh got out of the car and opened the passenger's door. He tried to pull out Meis from her seat but couldn't pull her out. He had another plan, he carried Meis out of the car.  
  
Meis: *screaming* Sendoh Akira, put me down this instant!  
  
Sendoh: Nope, not gonna put you down!  
  
Meis: I'll tell Uncle!  
  
Sendoh: I'll tell Uncle that you don't know how to say thanks.  
  
Meis: Ok, ok. I'll go in. Just put me down will ya?  
  
Sendoh: Good! *puts Meis down gently and got hold of Kaede the pup.*  
  
Meis: Thank you.  
  
They walked straight to the gym. Meis was trying to go back to the car but no use, Sendoh's a lot tougher than she is, she can't go back. Finally, they entered the gym. Rukawa's own cheering squad stared at her knowing that Rukawa have a crush on her for one year now. Meis avoided the nasty looks and sat at a chair so she can wait for her beloved Kaede.  
  
Sendoh: What are you doing?  
  
Meis: Waiting.  
  
Sendoh: This night might last forever.  
  
Meis: Oh, put a lid on it Akira! You're the one who brought me here. I've been trying to avoid the nasty stares of those Kaede admirers. *points to the Rukawa cheering squad*  
  
Sendoh: Forget them! Look at Kaede.  
  
The more Meis looks at Kaede, the more she remembers Mitsui.  
  
After the practice…  
  
Rukawa: Sorry, can't stay long enough to wait for you at the university.  
  
Meis: No, it's ok.  
  
Sendoh: I guess I need to pretend that I'm going somewhere even though I'm really not?  
  
Meis: *shot Sendoh a glance* Please.  
  
Sendoh: Ok then, good bye.  
  
Meis: Ahem… *looks at the puppy*  
  
Sendoh: Oh, right. *gave Kaede the pup to Meis*  
  
After Sendoh was gone…  
  
Rukawa: You like him?  
  
Meis: Yeah, he's cute. *patting the pup*  
  
Rukawa: Like the name I gave him?  
  
Meis: Kinda unusual.  
  
Rukawa: It's just that, I want you to remember me.  
  
Meis: I always remember you.  
  
Rukawa: What about Mitsui?  
  
Meis: You're jealous of Mitsui?  
  
Rukawa: Well…  
  
Meis: Please Kaede-kun, don't bring Mitsui up.  
  
Rukawa: It's just so hard playing second fiddle. Especially since I also know Mitsui.  
  
Meis: Forget Mitsui, ok? You're the one in front of me.  
  
Rukawa: You promise?  
  
Meis: I promise hachi mitsu.  
  
Meis gave Rukawa a kiss.  
  
Rukawa: What was that for?  
  
Meis: For being so sweet to me.  
  
Rukawa: I love you.  
  
Meis: I love you too but…  
  
Rukawa: But what?  
  
Meis: Can you drive that crowd of girls looking at us? *gave a chibi face*  
  
Rukawa: *dot-dot eyes and a big tear* Don't mind them. You're the only one.  
  
Meis: Really?  
  
Rukawa: Hai!  
  
One week had pass, Meis and Rukawa have always been together in all their free time. They have been so close you'll think they were newly wed couples.  
  
At a bridge in Sakura park…  
  
Meis: Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa: Nani Meis-chan?  
  
Meis: Nothing… I just want to thank you.  
  
Rukawa: For what?  
  
Meis: For everything…  
  
Rukawa: It's ok. It's just time and money.  
  
Meis: No, you have helped me continue my life.  
  
Rukawa: It's nothing. Don't worry about it.  
  
Meis: Thanks…  
  
Rukawa: Thank you…  
  
Meis: Huh? For what?  
  
Rukawa: For giving yourself and your time to me.  
  
Meis looked up at Kaede since Kaede was a lot taller than she is. She saw a different person and not Mitsui. She knew right then that it was Kaede Rukawa she fell in love with and not the Hisashi Mitsui she had always mistaken Rukawa for.  
  
Rukawa: Something wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost.  
  
Meis: Not really…  
  
Rukawa: You sure?  
  
Meis: Hai… *tiptoed to kiss Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: / ???/ *carried Meis off her feet and kissed her as if time just stopped*  
  
Meis graduated and Rukawa finished college too. They were still together nothing seems to get them apart.  
  
Christmas came…  
  
Rukawa residence…  
  
Rukawa: You enjoying Hon?  
  
Meis: *nodded her head*  
  
They were cuddling in front of the fireplace and since Kaede's parents aren't always home, they got the whole mansion for themselves.  
  
Meis: Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa: Nani?  
  
Meis: Do you believe in Soul Mates?  
  
Rukawa: Not until you said 'yes' to my proposal.  
  
Meis: Huh? Never heard you propose.  
  
Rukawa: Not until now.  
  
Meis: What do you mean?  
  
Rukawa: This…  
  
Rukawa knelt down in front of Meis and present her a diamond ring.  
  
Rukawa: This emptied my bank account but for my Angel, it's all worth it.  
  
Meis: You shouldn't have. Really, you shouldn't.  
  
Rukawa: For the one, who caught my eye, the apple of my eyes and my sweet honey (hachi mitsu) will you say 'yes'?  
  
Meis: *looks intently to Kaede and hesitated to say yes*  
  
Rukawa: /looks like I'm done for…/  
  
Meis: /should I? Hisashi? Should I? /  
  
Mitsui: Go ahead Meis. I'll be right here best friend.  
  
Meis: /you sure? /  
  
Mitsui: Hey, if he hurts you, he's done for!  
  
Meis: /Thank you Hisashi. He means so much to me now! /  
  
Rukawa: It's ok Meis. I understand. It's still…  
  
Meis: Yes Kaede-kun.  
  
Rukawa: Huh? Can you repeat that?  
  
Meis: Yes Kaede-kun.  
  
Rukawa: You sure you don't need time for this? I mean, it took you a year to say yes to me to be my girl friend. This is a life time commitment.  
  
Meis: I don't need time Kaede-kun… that 2 minutes was enough for me.  
  
Rukawa: Really?  
  
Meis: *nodded*  
  
Rukawa: I must be the luckiest man on earth!  
  
They married and had 2 children, twins, a girl and a boy. The girl looks more like Kaede and the boy a little of both. They were so proud of the two and Mitsui kept hi promise to Meis, he was always there by her side…  
  
Mitsui: Soul Mates… You'll never know where to find them. But in this case, they're a perfect fit! Well, of course, I died in this story. 


End file.
